


Hands First

by justhuman



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e22 Baltimore, Hands, M/M, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change - hands come first</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, hands

The first touch of Tony's hands that Gibbs remembered were those of a defensive back, tackling him. His shoulders had taken a solid hit from those hands, propelling him forward even as Gibbs had tried to evade his pursuer. Tony's fingers had been tangled up in Gibbs' coat, only allowing Gibbs a partial turn - enough to hit the cold, snow-patched concrete on his side as Tony had landed on him. 

They had both learned from that experience. Now when Tony pressed his hand into Gibbs' shoulders and chest it was to tackle him to a mattress. Tonight there was no annoying clothing to get in the way. Gibbs was hot and steamy from the shower, and Tony had the foresight to take off all of his clothes while he waited. 

The second encounter with Tony's hands came moments after the first. It involved a gun being shoved at Gibbs' throat. Those hands were fast, precise, and steady. They were exhibiting the same characteristics years later. One hand was pressing into Gibbs' hip, holding him down. The other one was moving fast and furious up and down Gibbs' cock, making him involuntarily try and buck off the mattress. 

Gibbs had plenty of time over the years to appreciate how good Tony was with his hands, but he liked this way best.

Tony's first encounter with Gibbs' hands had been when Gibbs' hard fist connecting with his face. Tony had taken a punch before, so he shook it off and grabbed his gun. There must have been other incidents with Gibbs' hands during the arrest, as Tony cuffed his prisoner and hauled his ass to the station house. There were probably more when he started working the case with the Navy cop. But the second encounter, as far as Tony was concerned, was when Tony had decided to be a Navy cop himself. Gibbs' hand had connected with the back of the head on the trip to HR. The head slap was more of a surprise than the fist had been. It had less force, but somehow more impact. 

Tony had learned to appreciate the determination of Gibbs' hands. They could be swift and dexterous when the occasion demanded, but more often they were firm and demanding. Currently one was holding Tony by the neck and shoulder, pulling his whole body down just so Gibbs could ravish his mouth with his lips and hot gasping breath. The other callused palm played against Tony's cheek before sliding back. Fingers threaded deep into his hair and massaged the back of his head.

Hands always came first, the precursor to other touch, like the teeth nipping at Tony's throat. Every touch urged Tony to speed up the slow, sweet slide of his cock in and out of the tight channel of Gibbs' ass to the hard pounding they both wanted more.


End file.
